Christmas wishes
by Sage Harper
Summary: The gang write their letters to Santa.
1. Hawkeye

Dear Santa

I know you're really busy and all at this time of year. And okay maybe I haven't really been a good boy. But please help me out here.

Well okay there are loads of things I want for Christmas. Remember all those great long lists I used to make; asking for bikes, magic sets, and all that stuff. Well in a war zone, seeing what we do every day. Those things are kind of meaningless now.

So I'll just be really specific and only ask for one thing.

That one thing is peace. This war is dragging on for ever. With each month and year it gets more of a joke. Which of course isn't funny at all. The peace talks are all talk and no peace.

Just think how great it would be; no more fighting, no more casualties. All those sons and daughters, brother and sisters would be safe back home and having a great time with their folks. Instead of getting injured or burning themselves out caring for the sick.

Alright that's everything, thanks.

Hawkeye (Benjamin Franklin Pierce)


	2. BJ

Dear Santa

Remember me, I used to write to you ever year and post the letter up the chimney. I was the one who wanted Mary Barton to be their girlfriend.

Of course I haven't written for a while, but things are a bit different this year. Belief is so precious here, as there is so much that can destroy it. All those kids who come in day after day on stretchers, having become men so fast. Just a few years ago they were writing to you as well.

The thing I want more than anything is to go home. It's Erin's first Christmas you see. She'll be tucked up in her crib, with the little stocking Peg made at the foot of the bed. Then next morning her little face will light up knowing you've come and bought her all those wonderful gifts. Christmas is so magical will children around, so please let me share it with my little girl.

B.J Hunnicut


	3. Charles

Dear Santa Claus

As ridiculous as this practise is my associates have managed to talk me into writing this letter to you. It is more an exercise in humouring them then actually writing a serious letter in the childish belief that it will be answered.

Well as I am writing I shall make one request that would fulfil my deepest desire; please for the love of God, get me out of here. This place is an utter hell hole, a boil on the backside of the world. It is utterly uncivilised. Why just today I of all people had to delouse a group of soldiers. I'm sure you will agree this is not fitting of someone of my breeding and education.

That is all I ask, to be delivered for this retched place.

Yours Sincerely

Charles Emerson Winchester III


	4. Margaret

Dear Santa

Well it's that time of year again. Amazing how time flies isn't it. Like when you're having fun, although I'd be the first to tell you (well second, if Pierce got there first) that war is no fun.

What I would like for Christmas, what I wish for all year round, are the things every woman wants; a home, family, a washer dryer. Alright I could live without that last one, but you know what I mean.

Every Christmas, birthday and all that, reminds me what I'm missing. That's a heck of a lot when I think about it. So obviously I don't. There are times though, when things get lonely, when I get cold and scared and can't imagine how I could get through. It's then I wish for someone, someone who could just be there to hold me, someone to talk to, someone who's mere presence makes everything seem fine.

Is that too much to ask for?

Love

Margaret Houlihan


	5. Klinger

Dear Santa

You watch everyone, all the time, right? Well if that's the case you must have realised what I want for Christmas. It's what I've been wanting ever since I got to this damn place. It must be kind of obvious, but hey you're a busy guy so I'll tell you.

This really is my greatest wish. More than anything else I could ask for (I can get most of the other stuff from supply anyway) and trust me I want it real bad. Think of all my great plans. Well okay they weren't that great, because otherwise I wouldn't be asking. Anyway could you please, pretty please, all I want for Christmas; is a section eight.

Thanks Buddy, I've always believed in you.

Maxwell Q Klinger


	6. Father Mulcahy

Dear Saint Nicholas (Santa)

As a religious man such as yourself I never yearn for any material thing. So I bet you are wondering why I am writing to you. Well Santa it's not really for me. It's for the children.

You see in the orphanage, all over Korea in fact. There are so many young souls who have already seen so much hardship. They have lost their homes, family and friends. Now the orphanage is a wonderful place, but there is only so much it can provide. So I was wondering if you could help out.

Would you be able to bring them some happiness this Christmas? Even if it's just for a little while, fill them with joy and hope for the future.

Bless you

Francis Mulcahy


	7. Trapper

Dear Santa

This year I have been a good boy, all things considered. Really I've got everything I could wish for; being home with Louise and the girls. There's just one more thing I could ask for, well two things if you count those new clubs, but they don't matter so much.

Of course it's wonderful to be home. Certainly beats that hell called Korea. But I really miss the people there, especially Hawkeye, oh and Margaret too. I know how much they want to be back home with their folks. So do you think you could arrange it so the war could end? Then everyone could see their folks again.

John F X McIntire (Trapper)


End file.
